


of her bones are coral made

by everlanded



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aliases, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlanded/pseuds/everlanded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water is the element of change, and Sinaaq submits to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of her bones are coral made

Sinaaq resented them in her youth, her fair skin and dull gray eyes. Her father once joked that that was why she was so protective of her culture, because people—well, _one_ person whose voice carried—told her it was optional for her, told her she could leave the tribe behind and make herself at home in a bed of Fire Nation armor if she wished.

Anyway, she thinks they could come in handy, now. Watches the moonlight skim her chains and thinks maybe this is what it was always leading up to.

In bloodred robes and mounds of spice and jokes about the southern-dwellers' ice-clotted veins, she becomes Hama, and regrets only that it's not her name her victims curse.


End file.
